


Pull the Trigger

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Death, Execution, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eustass Kid, for your crimes of murder, multiple counts of assault with a deadly weapon and sodomy, you are sentenced to death through firing squad."</p><p>The voice trickled in through the window. Law sat on the ground, gun in one hand, a bouquet in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152738) by 雨。. 



> I am so sorry. I blame the fanart.

“Eustass Kid,” the voice trickled in through the open window, echoing dull and dreadful in the wide room.

Law sat in the middle, gun in one hand, a bouquet of red roses in the other. Kid would never forgive him this, but Kid was the one who got himself in this situation in the first place, so Law found very little care for what he would think at this point.

\---

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Woah, careful with where you point that thing, pretty boy, or someone might get hurt.”_

_“And that someone is supposed to be me? Please, do not make me laugh. Your name?”_

_“Cheeky ass, you are. I don’t owe ya shit.”_

_“Should I go ahead and shoot you and see what they put on the death certificate, then?”_

_“You can try.”_

\---

“for your crimes,” called the speaker outside and Law felt like he was hearing him from so very far away. The thought that this was how Kid would finally walk out of his life was almost incomprehensible.

Not after all he’d been, after all the worth he’d brought back into Law’s empty life. Not after he’d been there to pull the gun out of his hand the last time he wavered. Not after he’d been the reason Law hadn’t considered touching it since.

\---

_“What the fuck would even make you think this is a good idea?”_

_“What’s bad about it?”_

_“You’ll be dead, dipshit! Death doesn’t solve anything!”_

_“It’s solved all my problems to date.”_

_“Yeah, someone else’s death! Fucking go out there! Kill someone! Don’t blow your brains out, goddamn it Trafalgar, I thought you had more sense than that!”_

\---

“of murder,”

Law remembered every single life that he’d seen end at Kid’s hands, knew very well how easy it was to call him cold blooded for it, but the same cold blood ran through his own veins and he didn’t see why it was so different for him, why Kid was standing there with his back to the pole for things that never won him much more than a slap on the wrist.

\---

_“You’re covered in blood.”_

_“Why don’t you tell me something I don’t know?”_

_“Why are you covered in blood, Eustass?”_

_“Because, smartass, when you cut someone’s femoral artery, blood tends to get everywhere.”_

_“You can’t figure out a cleaner way to do it? Come here… Did you get shot!?”_

_“It’s a graze. And what other way, like your pretty little pistol? I don’t think so.”_

\---

“multiple counts of assault with a deadly weapon,”

All the fights he got into, all the stupid mistakes he made. But they were all who Kid was, they were all what Kid was best at. His nature wouldn’t let him lead a calm life, one with no destruction left in his wake, and Law could never judge him for it. After all, his own nature only left death it its wake.

\---

_“Have you considered, maybe, not doing it with your hands? You’ll completely break your fingers the next time you hit someone’s skull that hard.”_

_“It’s fine, bones grow stronger after they’re broken, right?”_

_“Whoever told you that really didn’t know the way your mind works.”_

_“And you know, do you?”_

_“How long have I been patching you up for, Eustass?”_

\---

“and sodomy”

And wasn’t that a punch to the gut? Because Law had known, from the first time Kid pressed him into a wall and kissed the breath out of him that this could never end well. He’d known that this would happen one day, the only question remained which one of them would be standing there. And Doflamingo had always had a way of getting Law out of anything he wanted.

\---

_“You know you’d get killed for this if anyone finds out.”_

_“Don’t be a blabbermouth, then, and I’ll be fine.”_

_“Accidents happen. Always happen.”_

_“Fuck it all, Trafalgar, stop talking about morbid shit when you’re in bed with me.”_

_“…”_

_“I’ll be fine, now go to fucking sleep already!”_

\---

“you are hereby sentenced to death through firing squad.”

A gust of wind blew through the opened windows and made Law aware of the wetness on his cheeks. There were clear drops on the red petals of the roses and he wondered when the last time he’d cried had been. Perhaps Cora. He didn’t remember ever feeling as horrible as that one moment again. Until now.

\---

_“Yeah, way I see it, he wanted you to get out of this shithole.”_

_“I don’t have anything other than this shithole.”_

_“Fuck that. You ain’t got anything here, so what’s the difference?”_

_“You were the one who pulled the gun from my fingers, Eustass. There is no better guarantee that I would be dead within a week than trying to get away from here.”_

_“Not if you do it right.”_

\---

“Do you have any last words?”

Law pressed the barrel against his temple, the metal of it as cold as he remembered it. He could barely feel it, though. It was like his entire body had already embraced what was about to happen and was deciding to shut down. He remembered this feeling as well. Only this time there would be no one to snap him out of it.

\---

_“This is suicide!”_

_“Stop yappin’ and keep packin’.”_

_“He will find us. He will kill us. There is no leaving this place, Eustass, why won’t you understand?”_

_“There’s always a way. And when there ain’t, you make one.”_

_“Goddamn it, Kid, this isn’t worth it!”_

_“You’re fucking worth it, you son of a bitch!”_

\---

“Suck on a dick, Doflamingo!”

Kid’s voice cut like a knife through him, loud and unshakable like always, even when he was staring down a whole firing squad. A sob escaped Law as he stared down into the flowers bearing the color of his hair, of his clothes, of his blood. His hand squeezed around the gun. There was nothing left but to wait now.

Someone started counting down.

Three…

\---

_“My comfort isn’t worth your life!”_

\---

Two…

\---

_“You’re worth everything to me!”_

\---

One…

\---

_“Because I went and goddamn fell in love with you, Trafalgar!”_

\---

He pulled the trigger.

The sound of the single gunshot was lost under the echoing shooting from outside the window.

\---

_“I love you too, Eustass. So don’t you fucking go and die on me.”_


End file.
